Kira's Requiem
by H. Betancourt
Summary: Ryuk, he tenido una visión del futuro. Estábamos reunidos en esa bodega, mi equipo y el de Near, incluyendo por supuesto a N. Los había logrado engañar a todos. Faltaban 10 segundos en el reloj y entonces todos los obstáculos serían eliminados. Las cosas no terminaban bien... pero ahora que lo sé puedo cambiarlo. Esta vez no habrá errores. ¡Me convertire en el Dios del nuevo mundo!


CAPÍTULO I

 _Ryuk, acabo de tener una visión. Me encontraba en una habitación junto con todo mi equipo y el de Near, incluyendo por supuesto al propio N. Pensándolo bien no era una habitación, sino un almacén abandonado, sin ventanas, y con una sola puerta. Mikami, mi mano derecha, debía llegar en cualquier momento. Luego, tan sólo debía asomarse lo suficiente para usar los ojos Shinigami y escribir los nombres de todos los que conocían la existencia de la libreta. Cuarenta segundos después de que los escribiera en la Death Note, todos los obstáculos en mi camino serían eliminados._

 _En mi visión él llegaba, y sucedía como acabo de describirlo. Ya saboreaba el triunfo, sólo era cuestión de esperar que la cuenta regresiva llegara a 0. Recuerdo claramente mis pensamientos en ése momento decisivo:_

 _40…39… Ryūzaki, sus sucesores, la fuerza especial, el FBI y la SPK… 34…33…32 ¡Todos los enemigos de Kira Vencidos!...28…27… el mundo por fin comprendería que no es sensato contradecir los mandatos de Kira… 24… aceptarían que hay un dios que gobierna y vigila este mundo juzgando a los criminales y a los malvados… 18… con el tiempo, demandaría que los hombre trabajadores y honestos entregaran a los criminales y se convirtieran en representantes de la ley…10…9… Me costaba no reír a carcajadas al imaginarlos tendidos a mis pies… 6… ¿Qué te parece L? Si tú no pudiste vencerme, ¿qué te hizo pensar que tus herederos, unos simples mocosos, lo harían?... 1… Se acabó el tiempo, he ganado Near._

 _¿Qué sucedía después Ryuk? Creo que es fácil adivinarlo, mi plan maestro…_

-¿Te gusta mucho escucharte hablar, verdad Light? … o debo decir ¿Kira?- _Pregunta una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me incorporo a medias sobre mi cama y escudriño la obscuridad a mí alrededor, entonces lo veo. Allí de la nada, ha aparecido una silueta. Hay una pequeña luz que ilumina a medias mi habitación, pero esa persona se mantiene a distancia suficiente para que no alcance a iluminar su rostro._

-No sé quién seas, pero te aseguro que te equivocas de persona. Yo soy Light Yagami miembro de la fuerza especial, no soy Kira.- _¿Cómo había logrado entrar? Esto debe ser obra de Near. Seguramente pretende tomarme por sorpresa. Muy descuidado por su parte._ -¿Quién te ha enviado? Identifícate- _demando._

 _Siento un escalofrió recorrerme conforme lo observo acercarse lentamente, y cuando se aproxima a la luz lo reconozco_. -¿Ryūzaki? N-no es posible tú estás… ¡Yo te vi morir!- _exclamo con voz ahogada. ¿Debo creer que Ryūzaki de algún modo logró sobrevivir? No, esto es… Near. Tal vez piensa que haciendo pasar a alguien más por L, en una absurda representación del "fantasma de las navidades pasadas", hará que me incrimine. Ah, Near ¿has tenido que caer tan bajo? Esto es patético. Nadie puede compararse con el verdadero L._

 _Entorno la mirada, analizando meticulosamente al impostor. Viste una camisa blanca, pantalones azules y va descalzo, su cabello es de un obscuro intenso, alborotado, y aunque su gesto parece distraído, su mirada es profunda; me observa fijamente… las ojeras bajo sus ojos han desaparecido. Intento recobrar la compostura. Esto un una trampa, lo sé._

-¿Quién eres?- _exijo saber por segunda vez._

-Te dije que sería solitario- _replica, ignorando mis demandas. Por un momento pierdo el autocontrol y la sorpresa se dibuja en mi rostro. Ese día que nos mojamos bajo la lluvia, él se acercó ofreciéndose a secar mis pies, y dijo exactamente las mismas palabras. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Estábamos solos!_

-Tú no puedes ser L- _espeto, aunque sí, el parecido entre el impostor y Ryūzaki es asombroso_. –Espero que sepas- _continuo con más seguridad_. –que este lugar se encuentra bajo vigilancia, hay cámaras y micrófonos en todas las habitaciones… -

-Así que ni aún ahora eres capaz de decir la verdad. Ni si quiera a ti mismo- _me interrumpe, acortando la distancia que nos separa y tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama, a mi lado. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué pretende? Lo veo recoger sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazar a medias sus rodillas, tal como haría Ryūzaki si estuviera aquí._

-Si eres el verdadero L dime ¿cómo es que sobreviviste? Todos te vimos morir. Kira te mató.- _Me cruzo de brazos, recargándome en la cabecera con cara de incredulidad._ _Él baja la mirada un momento. A ver qué historia inventas ahora impostor._

 _El falso L suspira._

 _-_ No lo hice.- _me mira significativo._ –De modo que después de todo lo que has visto, los Shinigami, el poder de la Death Note ¿no puedes creer en fantasmas Light? ¿O es que pensaste que una vez silenciadas tus víctimas, nunca volverían por ti?-

 _Aprieto los puños. No hay modo de que sepa todo esto a menos que…_

-Ya te he dicho que no soy Kira, si fueras Ryūzaki sabrías que él me liberó- _miento a medias, él nunca dejó de sospechar de mí en realidad._ –Me ofrecí en calidad de detenido y se comprobó mi inocencia.-

 _El impostor se lleva el índice a la boca, apoyándolo contra su labio inferior._

-Así fue, sin embargo por entonces no sabíamos que una de las reglas de la libreta era falsa. Además en el último momento fuiste incapaz de contenerte. Lo vi en tu rostro.- _sonríe de esa forma tan característica suya_ –Sabías que me habías ganado y no perdiste la oportunidad de hacérmelo saber. Tu orgullo te delata. Es una de las razones por las que nunca ganarás, Kira.-

 _Frunzo el ceño recordando aquél último momento en que sostenía a Ryūzaki en mis brazos, casi podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón a punto de detenerse… Fue el único que pudo ver a Kira, sólo un segundo y entonces… Vaya, parece que después de todo si estoy hablando con un fantasma. Sonrió con lentitud._

-Pero gané. Te vencí.- _suelto una carcajada de triunfo_ –Sé qué crees haber dejado bien entrenados a tus adeptos Ryūzaki, pero la verdad es que no son dignos oponentes de mí. Sí como afirmas eres un fantasma, me da gusto que volvieras para verlos caer. Todo está planeado cuidadosamente. Mañana el juego terminará y podré concentrarme en la construcción del mundo ideal.-

 _El fantasma ladea la cabeza._

-Tal vez.- _hace una pausa, observando la obscuridad que nos rodea cómo si buscara algo…_ -En realidad has llegado muy lejos, no puedo negarlo.- _hace una mueca_. –Has pasado de ser un estudiante ególatra con una buena intención, a convertirte en un ser con complejo de dios a quién sólo le importa defender su propia visión del bien y el mal para justificar sus acciones; alguien que no se detendrá por nada ni por nadie para lograr imponer su voluntad sobre los demás. Misa Amane, tu padre, la Shinigami, tus víctimas, sólo han sido instrumentos que fueron desechados cuando dejaron de ser útiles a tu causa. Dime Light ¿ha valido la pena?-

 _Me recuesto nuevamente, doblando los brazos bajo mi cabeza a modo de almohada. Una ligera sonrisa curvea mis labios._ –Si has venido a intentar hacerme sentir culpable, pierdes tu tiempo. Todos han sido sacrificios considerados cuidadosamente en su momento y aceptados como parte del proceso para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, en el que sus pobladores se enorgullezcan de vivir. Los que se oponen son cómplices de los deshonestos y criminales que merecen ser eliminados.-

-Entonces hasta el gran Light Yagami se ha creído sus propias mentiras.- _su risa repentina me hace voltear a verle._ –Ha llegado un punto en el que en verdad te piensas intocable, Kira, un dios. Y aunque hipotéticamente fueras en verdad una especie de Shinigami, es cierto que los dioses son inmortales, pero… - _respira profundamente antes de continuar -_ …no indestructibles.- _Le miro con curiosidad, lo admito. Detesto esa risa suya, me hace sentir que hay una parte del chiste que no estoy entendiendo. ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?_ –Cuando los dioses son olvidados, no hay cielo ni infierno par ellos, simplemente desaparecen.- _concluye haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Frunzo el ceño, incorporándome a medias, apartando las mantas para salir de mi cama. Me siento cansado, todo este jueguito con Near ha sido entretenido, pero un tanto agotador y no me siento de humor para lidiar con los acertijos de L. Me dirijo al escritorio, donde solía guardar la libreta que ahora está en poder de la policía japonesa._

-¿Debo entender que has venido para advertirme sobre lo que me espera por haber usado la Death Note?- _rio por lo bajo_ –Ya estaba al tanto de ese pequeño inconveniente, no temas. Para cuando eso suceda habré transformado el mundo radicalmente. Si ahora los indicadores del crimen han descendido dramáticamente y Estados Unidos ya se ha rendido a mi voluntad, espera a ver lo que haré en unos años. Este mundo es para los vivos, y pienso sacar el mayor provecho a mi vida, haciendo uso del poder que he adquirido. Sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos.- _lo miro de reojo, sobre mi hombro. No me quita la vista de encima, luce ¿preocupado? ¿Será cierto que fui su primer amigo en vida? ¿Es por eso que viene a avisarme sobre mi destino? No, hay algo más…_

-Pensé que dirías eso.- _suspiró largamente._ –La verdad Kira, es que ya no te queda tiempo.-

 _Me giró a medias encontrando su mirada_. -¿De qué hablas?-

-El juego se acabó Light Yagami, perdiste.- _Lo miro sin entender_ -¿No se te hace extraño que a pesar de que dijiste que este lugar está bajo vigilancia, aún nadie haya venido a ponerte bajo arresto por confesarte autor de los crímenes de Kira? Ni si quiera ha sonado el teléfono, y tú mismo, sabiendo que nos observan y escuchan, no tuviste ningún cuidado en hablar conmigo.-

 _Por mero impulso mis ojos buscan las cámaras allí donde sé que están colocadas. No logro distinguirlas en la obscuridad, sin embargo no necesito verlas para saber que ya no están allí. Maldita sea ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

-Así es, ésta no es tu habitación.-

 _Rio, nerviosamente en un principio, luego no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada abierta_. -¡Ah ya veo! Intentas hacerme dudar de mí mismo, asustarme. De modo que no sea capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan mañana. Aún desde dónde sea que estés intentas ayudar a tus protegidos.- _me cruzo de brazos_. -¡Pues eso no sucederá!- _exclamo, seguro de mí mismo. El rostro de_ _Ryūzaki no deja ver lo que está pensando, mis palabras no parecen afectarle. Me sostiene la mirada un momento, luego finalmente la aparta._

-Escuché que hablabas con un Shinigami hace un momento.-

-¿Mmh?- _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba espiándome. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Ryuk?._

-…Sí, así era. Tus presencia debe haberlo ahuyentado.- _L se encoje de hombros._

-¿Es eso posible?- _apoya los antebrazos sobre las rodillas y entrelaza los dedos. No me da tiempo a responder cuando continua diciendo._ –Dime Light ¿Qué sucedía cuando la cuenta llegaba a cero?- _no contesto, le observo detenidamente un momento, un tanto fastidiado con sus adivinanzas._ –Piénsalo con cuidado ¿Cómo termina?- _Desvío la mirada_.

-Nada.- _replico entre dientes._ –Near había falsificado la Death Note original, la que llevaba Mikami consigo. El muy idiota decidía actuar por cuenta propia ¡Desobedeciendo mis órdenes! Por su causa… - _hago una pausa, recomponiéndome._ –Pero eso no sucederá, ahora que sé los errores de Mikami puedo corregirlo todo.- _sonrío a medias_ -Podría dejarlo ir e indicarle que escribiera mi nombre junto con el de los demás en la libreta falsa. Sería muy divertido ver el rostro de N cuando lo viera… - _me acerco a la cama, entretenido._ –Aunque es correr un riesgo innecesario. Bastará con que Mikami no se presente. Mejor aún, esperará oculto a que todos salgamos de la bodega, una vez fuera no será problema que use los ojos Shinigami para descubrir sus nombres.- _tomo mi mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, pensativo_. –No sabrían qué sucedió hasta que fuera demasiado tarde…-

 _Los ojos obscuros de Ryūzaki están fijos en mí, lo veo sonreír con resignación. –_ Parece ser que tienes todo bajo control Kira. Sin embargo, aunque sucediera como lo planeas, siempre habrá un "N" dispuesto a detenerte, es un juego interminable que no puedes ganar. Tu ambición te ciega a la verdad.- _frunzo el ceño a sus palabras. Lo veo incorporarse y encaminarse hasta la puerta._

-Antes dijiste que yo no esperaba que mis víctimas volvieran por mí.- _señalo antes de que cruce el umbral, él se detiene con la mano en la manija._ -¿A eso has venido L? ¿A intentar hacerme recapacitar? ¿Tal vez a sembrar la duda en mi mente y forzarme a entregarme?- _rio con superioridad_. –La muerte te ha cambiado Ryūzaki, antes hubieras sabido que Kira jamás haría eso _.-_

-Es lo que le dije al rey de los Shinigamis, por algún motivo, pensó que valía la pena intentarlo.- _¿Qué está diciendo?_

-¿El rey de los Shinigamis?- _pregunto sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa, le escucho suspirar._

-Sabes muy bien las respuestas a todas esas preguntas Light. Es sólo que como dije antes, te ciega tu ambición.- _hace una pausa, como si dudara_. –No me contaste que pasó al final, cuando todo tu plan se vino abajo Kira.-

 _¿Por qué insiste en que recuerde eso? ¿Quiere escucharme decir que hubiera perdido si no fuera por esta visión? Cierro los ojos, viéndome una vez más allí, en el almacén, escuchando la puerta entreabrirse. Las imágenes son borrosas pero… recuerdo a Mikami entrando y Near… él revela la trampa que tenía preparada para atraparme. ¡No! No me rindo, no tan fácil… me veo obligado a utilizar mi último recurso… el trozo de la Death Note oculto en mi reloj… Tiro cuatro veces del mecanismo en un segundo sin que nadie lo advierta, pero no he terminado de escribir el nombre cuando escucho un relámpago, siento un dolor frio atravesarme. Abro los ojos de golpe._

-¿Comienzas a entenderlo Light?- _Ryūzaki se ha girado del todo, me mira expectante. Y aunque la visión desaparece, el dolor no se va con ella. Un sabor metálico llena mi boca, percibo con claridad algo espeso y cálido escurrir por la comisura de mis labios._

-Arggh.- _No, no es posible. Me llevo la mano a la boca para limpiar aquella gota traicionera, pero me detengo al ver mi mano ensangrentada. De pronto me cuesta respirar, los dedos de mi mano están engarrotados, me duele el pecho y la boca del estómago. Observo a L con aprehensión y luego con rabia._ -¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!- _él se limita a mirarme. Retrocedo unos pasos._ "Esta no es tu habitación" _había dicho_ "Ni si quiera a sonado el teléfono, y tú mismo, sabiendo que nos observan y escuchan, no tuviste ningún cuidado en hablar conmigo". _El terror se apodera de mí, giro sobre mí mismo para comprobar que las cosas siguen donde deben estar: el escritorio, la computadora, mi cama, la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche… todo está en orden y de pronto, la luz de la lámpara se vuelve demasiado intensa, quema mi vista. Me hace daño. ¡Tengo que escapar de esto! Corro, cojeando, hasta la puerta, sujetando mi hombro que de pronto también punza con un dolor agudo, sangra igual que el resto de mis heridas y yo soy incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea intentar escapar. Abro la puerta torpemente, mientras la luz es más y más intensa, casi como hubiera un sol dentro del cuarto. Sólo debo salir de aquí y todo estará bien, debo seguir con mi plan, debo corregirlo… En cuanto doy un paso fuera algo retiene mi muñeca derecha. Tiro de ella intentando zafarme… luego me doy cuenta, es una pulsera metálica… es una cadena. Me giro con intención de arrancarla con todo y carne si hace falta. Al volverme, debo cubrir mi rostro con un brazo. ¡La luz! En un segundo el dolor se vuelve insoportable, soy incapaz de protegerme, de escapar… Caigo al suelo, abrumado, perdido ¡Misa! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ryuk! Les llamo en mi mente, incapaz de hablar._

CAPÍTULO II

 _La luz va disminuyendo lentamente, dolorosamente. Una vez más soy capaz de pensar con cierta claridad en algo más que no sean las desgarradoras mordidas frías que se clavan en mis huesos, desangrándome por dentro. Me descubro en el suelo, no en el suelo de mi cuarto sino… estoy en una de esas bodegas, a mitad de una escalera. El aire escapa de mis pulmones de golpe cuando lo entiendo…_

-Así es Light, no fue una visión, en realidad sucedió.- _sigo el sonido de_ su _voz y encuentro a_ _Ryūzaki de pie frente a mí. Lleva una cadena entorno a su muñeca, que compruebo con un leve movimiento de mi mano, también está en la mía._

-Entonces… este… este es el final… - _murmuro aterrado. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí miedo de algo o de nadie. No desde que encontré la Death Note, al menos_. -¿...has venido por mí?-

-No precisamente. Prometí que no dejaría de vigilarte hasta que Kira fuera atrapado. Ahora puedo marcharme sabiendo que ha terminado.- _intento incorporarme para verle mejor, pero un aguijonazo en mi pecho me hace reconsiderarlo. La luz sigue allí, entra por una de las ventanas dándome de lleno en el rostro. Es la luz del atardecer._

-¿Has venido a verme desaparecer?- _rio sin ganas_ –Dentro de unos momentos es lo que seré… nada- _cierta desesperación que me es ajena se filtra en mi_ _voz_ -D-dijiste que… el rey de los Shinigamis habló contigo. ¿Es cierto?-

-Sí.- _suspira_ -Prometió devolver las Death Notes al mundo Shinigami, si te daba un mensaje en el momen to oportuno. Es lógico pensar que eso no sucedería hasta que dejaras de negarte a ver la verdad. Día con día tus mentiras se han vuelto tu realidad, en verdad llegaste a pensar que eras invencible, que eras un dios.-

 _Gruño por lo bajo, me cuesta un gran esfuerzo mantener la concentración, siento mi cuerpo adormecerse. El dolor está allí, pero es casi tolerable si no me muevo._ -¿Cómo es q-que tú…? ¿Cuál es el mensaje?- _El tiempo se acaba, ¿existe tal vez una forma de librarme de mi destino?_

-Una de las libretas deberá volver contigo- _dice cansino mientras toma asiento a mi lado._ –El hecho de que dos Shinigamis murieran en un periodo tan breve de tiempo, no le pasó inadvertido a su rey. El Shinigami atado a ti… Ryuk ¿no es así? Se hará cargo de la Death Note que tiene la policía japonesa, sin embargo la que Near le quitó a Mikami…-

 _A pesar de que con el más mínimo movimiento mi cuerpo se estremece y tiembla, se me escapa una carcajada que casi de inmediato se convierte en una mueca de dolor_. –S-sólo el gran L… podría preocuparse por… el destino del mundo…cuando ya n-no… pertenece a él… - _busco su mirada. Parece cansado aunque ya no estén las eternas ojeras bajo sus ojos._

-Ahora que se conoce la existencia de la libreta, siempre habrá alguien que ambicione su poder.- _suspira_ -Debe volver a donde pertenece… esto debe terminar contigo Light.-

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo podría d-devolver la libreta? N-ni si quiera soy capaz…de levantarme… - _Se hace un breve silencio_ , _Ryūzaki tiene el índice entre los labios, me observa como si pudiera leer mi mente. Me cuesta trabajo pensar, aunque creo que empiezo a comprender…_

-Siempre me ha intrigado la naturaleza de la libreta. Aun sabiendo que su origen es sobrenatural, mi instinto investigador no me permitía dejar de buscar una explicación.- _entorna la mirada, desviándola hacia el techo._ –Alguien que ha usado la Death Note no puede ir al cielo ni al infierno, permanece aún sin estar. Su ambición de muerte continúa. Ignoro el cómo pero cuando estuve en presencia del Rey, me dijo que la esencia de los condenados da vida a la libreta. Se vuelven una con ella.- _abro los ojos desmesuradamente a sus palabras_. –Ya lo vez, aún en la muerte siguen sirviendo a la Death Note, aunque pierden la conciencia en el proceso.-

-¡¿Q-que?!- _Jadeo_. –¡No! no… esto no puede ser.- _Terror no es una palabra suficiente para expresar lo que siento en este momento. Una parte de mí siempre pensó que sería distinto, que… No… La verdad es que nunca pensé que llegaría el fin. Para mí era lo mismo que el Apocalipsis para los creyentes. Algo inevitable, pero que mis ojos_ _ **jamás**_ _llegarían a ver._ -Es eso lo que me sucederá ¿verdad?- _gruño. La rabia y el dolor ahora son uno. Siento mi sangre arder, palpitar con fuerza bajo mi piel y escaparse más rápido que antes por las heridas abiertas. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que logro reunir, giro boca abajo, apoyándome sobre mis manos temblorosas para quedar a gatas, demasiado débil para hacer más. Le dedico a_ _Ryūzaki una mirada asesina, mis cabellos cubren a medias mis ojos. -_ ¡Maldito seas! Saber lo q-que me sucederá… sólo lo empeora.- _vuelvo a caer sobre los escalones. Mi mejilla choca con un ruido seco contra el metal frío, mi quijada protesta por el golpe. Pero no importa, nada importa._ -Si es l-lo q-que has venido a decirme… ¡Largate!- _grito con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz. L se pone de pie, mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. En ningún momento deja de observarme._

-No puedo permitir que corras esa suerte Light.- _Palidezco, ¿qué es lo que dice…?¿Quiere ayudarme a evitar mi suerte?_ –Si eso ocurriera la libreta de Mikami se quedaría varada aquí hasta que se llene o hasta que alguien la destruya. Para que seas capaz de llevarte la libreta… debes aceptar el trato con el rey Shinigami. Reclamarla tu propiedad sobre la Death Note una vez más y él sabrá que aceptas.- _se acuclilla a mi lado, yo empiezo a ver borroso._ –Debes convertirte en un Shingami y llevarte la libreta contigo. Con suerte ninguna Death Note volverá al mundo humano en mucho tiempo.-

-¿U-un Shin…Shinigami?- _Todo es tan absurdo. Hace seis años la mera existencia de algo como una Death Note, me parecía una broma enferma y ahora discuto con un fantasma a las puertas de la muerte la posibilidad de convertirme… ¿en un Shinigami? Giro sobre mí mismo para quedar boca arriba, el dolor ha dejado paso a la insensibilidad._ –Comprendo… Ryuk me dijo q-que el mundo Shinigami es un lugar desert-tico… que su vida carece de pro… de propósito. L-lejos del paraíso… lejos d-del infierno… en ningún lugar.- _Rio sin ganas._ -¿C-cómo es posible Ryūzaki, q-que un humano se vuelva un…?-

-Algunos humanos son elegidos cada tanto tiempo para encarnar en ángeles de la muerte. No necesariamente por haber usado una Death Note… Y sólo a algunos de los que la han usado se les ofrece esa oportunidad. Te han estado observando…- _Los dos guardamos silencio un momento. Yo con la vista fija en el techo, intento asimilar sus palabras aunque suenen totalmente descabelladas. Perder mi mente, convertirme en ¿qué? ¿En el alma de una Death Note? Es eso o transformarme en… Siento la mirada de Ryūzaki, aguarda paciente mi respuesta._

-Seré… un dios… un d-dios de la muerte… aunq-que… seré esclavo de la libreta por toda la eternidad…- _concluyo en susurros, incluso hablar se ha vuelto doloroso._

-Tal vez no Light.- _responde. Quiero preguntarle a que se refiere, sin embargo… ¿qué es esto que siento? Mi pecho duele el doble que antes, es cómo…. Cómo si un gran peso estuviera encima de mí, amenazando con romperme las costillas. Me falta el aire, mi corazón late con esfuerzo…_ "Seré yo quien escriba tu nombre en mi Death Note…" _recuerdo las palabras de Ryuk_ "Es el trato entre un Shinigami y el primer humano que encuentra la libreta". _¡No! ¡No quiero desaparecer! ¡No puede terminar así!_

-Se acaba el tiempo Light, sabes que no quieres que acabe de esta forma.- _dice, como si leyera mi mente, arggh… a él no le importa mi destino… quiere librar al mundo de mi… de las libretas de…_ -Pronto, reclama la propiedad de la Death Note, engaña a la muerte como antes has hecho con tus enemigos. Hazlo. ¡Ahora _!- escucho gritar a Ryūzaki en algún lugar. ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡La libreta es mi legado! ¡Con ella se terminará de construir el nuevo mundo! Sin ella todo lo que hice será en vano, todo volverá a ser como antes._

-Gggh.- _Gruño. El dolor no me deja pensar. La Death Note… sólo hay nombres de muertos en ella… pertenece a la muerte… ¡me pertenece a mí!_

-R-reclamo… la propiedad de… de la Death Note.- _susurro mientras mis ojos se cierran lentamente, contra mi voluntad. Ryūzaki está frente a mí, las esposas que nos encadenan juntos brillan con una luz dorada y se desvanece en el aire._

-Adiós Light Yagami.- _alcanzo a escuchar antes de que todo desaparezca._

CAPÍTULO III

Una lluvia fantasmal cae sobre el cuerpo de Light apenas termina de pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Es alguna clase de ácido? Las gotas de lluvia fantasmal queman y desgarran la carne, arrancándola del hueso, se puede ver humo salir a su contacto. Parecen venir de un lugar impreciso sobre nosotros, a su paso van dejando surcos sanguinolentos en la piel. Retrocedo unos pasos, bajando la escalera y alejándome unos metros de ella. De pronto escucho el sonido de las campanas llamándome, ha llegado la hora de marcharse, pero no puedo dejar de contemplar con horror y fascinación la macabra escena que estoy presenciando.

Los huesos expuestos van tomando un color totalmente blanco en dónde los músculos, venas y cabellos han desaparecido. La escena desafía toda lógica, y aun así me encuentro a mí mismo esforzándome por no perder ningún detalle. Los huesos comienzan a moverse bruscamente, crujen, chasquean, reacomodándose en formas inverosímiles. _Ah Light, queráis convertirte en un dios. Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas._

Cuando la lluvia finaliza, un montón de huesos humeantes quedan detrás, tendidos en el suelo. Bajo girones de tela y retazos de piel ensangrentada, se asoman unas manos descarnadas. Se abren paso entre los restos, se apoyan en el suelo; sólo le toma un momento encontrar sus pies y luego la criatura se yergue lentamente en todo su obscuro esplendor. Veo levantarse a un Shinigami de apariencia similar al esqueleto humano, aunque sus dientes son afilados como los de una fiera salvaje, su boca es más semejante a cómo sería la de un felino, sus hombros sobre salen en angulosas protuberancias, es muy alto y hay una especie de gemas verdosas incrustadas en su frente. Los huesos de su pecho y su abdomen son demasiado gruesos para ser humanos, como plaquetas que se entrelazan formando una armadura blanquecina. De todo, lo que más llama mi atención son sus ojos, de un rojo intenso, que me observan. Se ha percatado de mi presencia. Los dos nos miramos con curiosidad. El único sonido que se escucha es el de las campanas que me urgen a volver. A sus pies están los restos de lo que fue, cenizas en su mayoría.

-¿Light?- Le llamo, asombrado, a pesar de saber lo fútil de mi pregunta.

- **Mi nombre es Kira. Y tú… tú, no deberías estar aquí**.- dice en voz alta con una voz escalofriantemente similar a la que solía tener, aunque un poco más gutural. El shinigami baja las escaleras, no camina, levita acortando la distancia entre los dos – **…tampoco yo.-** agrega más para sí mismo. Durante unos segundos siento que quiere decirme algo más pero el momento pasa y él parece perder el interés en mí, para él no soy más qué un espíritu humano fuera de su sitio. _Sé que no me reconoces, que no recuerdas nada de tu existencia humana… moriste para dar vida al Shinigami, Light_.

-Entiendo, debes marcharte. Será lo mejor para los dos, volver a donde pertenecemos.- replico. El Shinigami no me presta mucha atención, se observa a sí mismo, buscando algo. Un gruñido de frustración escapa de su boca.

- **Mi Death Note** \- Cierra las manos en puños. – **Ahora recuerdo, la he extraviado… debo encontrarla. Y tú** …- me señala con el índice. – **las puertas del otro mundo no esperan para siempre.** \- El Shinigami vuelve su vista hacia arriba, luego escucho el sonido de algo que se rasga y de su espalda nacen un par de alas de color carmesí que se extienden cuan largas son; bate el aire con ellas un par de veces antes de emprender el vuelo. Gira en el aire, una, dos veces sobre mí, como probando sus nuevas fuerzas. Luego sale por la ventana del almacén dejando una lluvia de pequeños cristales tras de sí.

Me pregunto si la razón por la que los Shinigami mueren al salvar la vida de un humano, es sí porque de algún modo logran establecer un vínculo con lo que fueron. En vida, Light era más Shinigami que humano. Es lógico pensar que si usara su Death Note para impedir que algún humano muriera aun cuando es su tiempo, se liberaría de la maldición. Suspiro. Supongo que podrían pasar miles de años para eso, o simplemente nunca suceder. ¿Los Shinigamis son seres condenados, o seres que han evolucionado para comprender la muerte de un modo distinto? ¿Cuál es su verdadero propósito? Hay tantos misterios que resolver aún… Pero no para L. Yo he cumplido mi propósito.

Le dedico una última mirada al cristal roto de la ventana.

-Buen viaje, Kira.- me despido, dando media vuelta para marcharme al coro de la última campanada.


End file.
